It's about time
by Reindropskeepfallingonmyhead
Summary: Just a one or two shot of how I think Jim and Pam's first date went... Preview will finish if there's interest
1. Chapter 1

AN: A possible idea for a short one shot or two shot... Just a preview of what I thought the first date might be like... Let me know if there's interest in hearing more! Thanks guys

Jim smirked as he turned from the conference room and met Dwight's narrowed squint, he ignored Dwight's bark as he strode towards the glass doors of the office he thought to himself,

_Just a few more steps Halpert keep your cool a few more steps... _

He wandered into the parking lot and strode down to where he parked his car knowing Pam was probably watching him through the conference room windows. He slipped into the driver's side and gripped his steering wheel like he was sliding on black ice and let out his held breath a slow grin spread across his face.

_She said yes!_ He gulped_ In a few hours I'll be going out to diner with Pam Beesley! _

Pam wiped her eyes and couldn't stop smiling into the documentary film camera that now peered at her; she asked the camera man "That was real right? You saw him too?" and she laughed when she saw the bright red baseball cap behind the camera bob up and down. Pam slowly got up from her chair and made her way slowly back to her reception desk glancing at the clock next to her computer which flashed 4:00 o'clock in bright green. She thought to herself

_Only three hours Pam... hold on three more hours_

The time passed almost to quickly and before Pam knew what was happening she emerged from her bedroom at 6:30 still wrapped in a worn light pink bathrobe... she had teased her hair into submission letting it hang it loose curls around her shoulders and was wearing a light amount of make-up... she had previously called her mother in a panic and could still not decide what to wear...Her mom wasn't much help.

"Honey it's Jim, He's been waiting for you for years he'll be thrilled if you open the door wearing your sweats"...

Pam quickly ran back into her bedroom and flipping through her closet she finally decided on a light blue camisole with a dark blue cardigan that Jim once told her was nice and she pulled open her dresser drawers and pulled out a blue-jean skirt... as she slid it on there was a light tapping on the door her eyes wide in panic she slid across her carpet and thought to herself

_OH MY GOD! _

Jim took a deep breath as he heard Pam sliding across the floor, he had to suppress a laugh when he heard her thump against the door. He raised an eyebrow as he waited for the door to open

"Beesley? What .. are ... you.. doing?" He laughed

All he heard from behind the door was a muffled "I'm fine"

He tilted his head down and tried to stop laughing "Open up Pam".

Slowly the door to Pam's apartment opened and Jim tucked the Gerber daisy he brought Pam behind his back as he slide in the open gap, he couldn't hold in the laughter any longer when he saw what was inside.

Pam was sprawled on her back staring up at him scowling as she tried to brush the blood off the small cut on her knee"You're laughing at this?"

Jim shook his head as covered his mouth, Pam continued to mockingly scowl "YOU ARE!" she laughed back as she slowly sat up.

Jim reached down and offered her his hand to pull her up "I'm sorry Pam"

Pam gripped his hand and he jerked her up "No you're not"

Jim squeezed her hand not quite ready to let go "Not really".

Pam smiled and noticed something poking out from the back of the jeans Jim changed into "That for me?"

Jim let her hand go and pulled a bright orange Gerber daisy out from behind his back sighing "I guess".

Pam smiled and took it into her kitchen, placing it in a plastic cup filled with water she turned back to the front hall "so..." she paused, the whole awkwardness of the situation washing over her.

Jim smiled back as if knowing what she was thinking and shrugged "So... ready to go?"

Pam nodded and grabbed her purse before following Jim out the door she locked it and jogged to catch up, "So where are we going"

Jim turned back as she caught up to him, her simple beauty really hitting him he could feel a blush creeping up his neck, "You'll see"

So ... Let me know guys... do you want to see my idea of their first date? Review


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Very Fluffy first date... just trying to get back into writing and this helped get rid of the block.

"this is totally not fair!" Pam laughed loudly as the two of them stood on the cement basketball court of the Scranton High School and Jim made a face as he let his old basketball sale through the air and swish through a basketball hoop. He turned to her and shrugged "This my dear is what a date with Jim Halpert is all about" he moved to the side and motioned to the spot where he shot from "Your turn".

Pam picked up the ball and trudged to the spot Jim shot from she flipped the ball in her hands a few times and Jim rolled his eyes "Seriously Beesly we all know you're gonna miss"..

Pam narrowed her eyes at him set herself and released the ball, which sailed through the air and promptly watched it bounce against the metal pole... She scowled as she turned watching Jim double over with laughter squeaking out "and that's an O" Pam walked over and punched him in the arm "Shut up!"

Jim tried to stop laughing, "I'm sorry ... you just looked so sincere"

Pam pretended to growl "whatever dude it's my turn" She picked up the ball, closed her eyes and said "spin me around".. Jim shot her a bewildered look but came up behind her and gripping her arms started to spin her around stopping so she was facing him and away from the basket... "So I'm facing the basket ?" Jim smiled staring down at her "Yup... but just hold on a sec" and with that he leaned down and kissed her gently.

When he pulled back her lips turned up but her eyes stayed closed "Cheater" she whispered

Jim ran a hand through his hair "I don't care"

Pam took a step back "Well move dude I still gotta shoot."

Facing away from the basket Jim stepped away from her "Go for it Jordan"

Pam raised her hands and shot the ball into the bushes she opened her eyes and Jim chuckled "R"

Pam pointed to the spot where she was standing and stomped off to get the ball..

Jim stood in the spot Pam pointed to and waited for her to come stomping back, she thudded the ball into his hands "Close your eyes" Jim shrugged and closed his eyes waiting for Pam to start spinning him...

Pam stood there and watched him until he mumbled "Anytime now Beesly" Pam gripped his arms as if to spin him but stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his as she pulled back he mumbled "Now how fair was that?"

Pam laughed "Like I care" as she started to spin him...

Pam couldn't stop laughing all night "What are we doing here?" She turned to Jim on her bar stool as the waiter slid another basket of wings in front of them...

Jim groaned "where else am I supposed to take you woman it's Scranton?"

Pam rolled her eyes and pulled a wing from the basket "I'm a classy girl Halpert.. I deserve a classy place" as she smearing sauce on her lip...

Jim let out a loud laugh "I can see that"

Pam wiped the sauce from her lips and her face shifted "So...?"

Jim watched her, "So?"

Pam gulped, "Is it ok if I ask what happened in New York?"

Jim shrugged, "I just realized some stuff"

Pam watched him closely as he spoke "Like what.. what happened to Karen?"

Jim gazed at her, "well I was in the interview.. and David was asking me where I saw myself in ten years... and" he paused

Pam sat forward resting her elbows on the bar, "and?"

Jim smiled "I don't know where I'm gonna be in ten minutes let alone ten years.. but I got your note... and when he asked me that all I could see was your face"...

Pam's eyes widened as he spoke and he shook his head and looked away

"Shut up" he smirked...

Pam laughed "Are we gonna go stand on the front of a boat and you can show me how I can fly now?"

He rolled his eyes "I said shut up"

Pam smirked and let her hand brush his... "I'm glad you came back."

Jim's eyes fell to their hands "Me too".

A few more hours passed and Jim was walking Pam back to her apartment...

He pulled open the door and let her walk in as they walked up the stairs he started talking "well that sucked"

Pam fumbled with her keys as they walked to her door, "Totally...worse date of my life"...

They paused in front of the door and Jim smiled at her again, "We should probably try it a few more times see if we can fix it"

Pam grinned back "Totally"

Jim let his hand slide into hers and pulled her in for a kiss... Stepping back he nodded "See you at work"

Pam blushed "See you at work"...Slipping in the her door she leaned against it pausing for a beat she grinned when she heard "Goodnight Beesly"

Pam quietly answered "Sweet dreams Halpert".


End file.
